Hasta morir
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Sakura quiere dejar de amar a Sasuke, pero le sigue echando de menos. ¿Y si apareciera ahora mismo frente a ti? "Un mal paso, demasiado tarde, un segundo de indecisión". Drabble SasuSaku, OOC


**Buenas! En fin ya empece las clases por ello dispongo de menos tiempo, lo siento si alguien estaba esperando q colgase algo u.u En fin, la verdad es q no es mi mejor momento, estoy algo triste y escribi este drabble k no es muy alegre. No es lo mejor q he echo, pero quise desahogarme un poco.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario, Kakashi-sensei seria solo mio.

* * *

**HASTA MORIR**

Los ojos distraídos sin mirar nada concreto, perdidos en el horizonte. Sus cabellos rosados flotando a su alrededor a causa del viento. Y frente a ella un espléndido amanecer que contempla con tristeza.

Una lágrima se atreve a asomarse a sus ojos, y ella no tiene fuerza de voluntad suficiente para retenerla, a pesar de que se había propuesto no volver a llorar, había cambiado y había madurado, se había vuelto más fuerte.

Pero hoy no. Hoy vuelve a ser, en parte, esa niña débil e indefensa que siempre necesitaba ser salvada, que parecía solucionar sus problemas con lágrimas y suspiraba cada día por su amor no correspondido.

Hoy, Sakura Haruno solo es una cáscara vacía. Hoy no puede ocultarse bajo esa capa de fortaleza y de falsa felicidad que había creado y con la que se enfrenta al mundo todas las mañanas. Hoy no.

Hoy se cumplen ya siete años desde la partida de Sasuke. Desde que ella abriera su corazón para él y la única respuesta recibida fuera un gracias. Y amaneciera echada en un banco solo para descubrir que, realmente, lo había abandonado todo. Su aldea, su hogar, sus amigos… Y también a ella.

Parpadea y la lágrima cae rodando por sus mejillas. Y a esa le siguen muchas más. Llora en silencio por ella y por Sasuke. No importa cuántas veces se repita a sí misma que debería odiarlo por haberle arrancado todas sus ilusiones, todos sus sueños… Ese amor que sentía cuando era niña no ha desaparecido, de hecho seguía creciendo cada vez más, esperando a que aquel a quien pertenecían todos esos sentimientos volviera para recogerlos.

-

-

Y de nuevo, frente a frente. Mirada contra mirada. Culpa sobre amor.

Y ella no sabe de dónde había aparecido, solo sabe que está allí frente a ella, y esta vez no es un sueño, no es otra de sus ilusiones que se escapa entre los dedos. Esta vez era real.

Puede sentir el contacto de la piel de Sasuke al agarrarla de la mano. Siente su respiración cada vez más cercana en tanto se va acercando. Siente el roce de los labios del chico contra los suyos, en ese anhelado beso que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando. Pero, es en ese momento cuando su corazón se rompe en pedazos.

Y echa a correr, de improviso, sin saber adónde, no le importa, solo quiere huir, de él, de lo que su simple presencia es capaz de provocarle. Siente que se ahoga, sus pulmones necesitan aire. Ella se para y el llanto aparece, mientras interiormente se maldice a sí misma por no poder escapar de su influencia después de tantos años.

La chica lo ve aparecer caminando tranquilamente, se acerca. No es capaz de reaccionar, como siempre, maldita sea, quiere terminar de una vez con este sufrimiento. Lo escucha arrepentirse y decirle que la quiere, que nunca debió abandonarla. Quiere escapar de nuevo, pero él la retiene y puede ver la pregunta reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

Y ella se arma de valor, y responde que no puede estar siempre a su disposición, que no puede volver después de todo ese tiempo solo con una disculpa. Que no hay nada ya que pueda ofrecerle. Y esta vez sí logra salir corriendo, porque Sasuke se ha quedado inmóvil escuchando sus palabras.

Los pensamientos fluían a toda velocidad por su mente, demasiado atormentada, solo puede correr, desea llegar hasta el infinito, hasta un lugar donde no la espera nadie. Donde no exista Sasuke.

Al fin debe detener su carrera en lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages. Sigue llorando, sabe que nunca debió amarlo, pero sigue sin querer culparlo. Se odia por haberse convertido en una persona incapaz de sentir, de sentir ya nada, ni dolor, ni amor, ni siquiera por él, por Sasuke.

Lo ve aparecer de nuevo ante ella, no quiere verle, no puede, ya basta. Quiere dejarlo todo, volar, ser libre. No tener pensamientos. Ella retrocede ante su avance, desoyendo su llamada. Él le pide explicaciones, no entiende por qué ya no le quiere. Ella siente como si un kunai se le clavara en el pecho con cada palabra suya. Salir, escapar de ese tormento, olvidar…

Un mal paso, una mirada de advertencia demasiado tarde, un solo segundo de indecisión. El vacío parece no acabar nunca, siempre infinito. Ella siente que ahora descansa tranquila. Aunque no sea en este mundo.

Y en lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages, un joven moreno derrama todas las lágrimas que no vertió en su infancia, quien llevaba toda la vida sin sentir y ahora aprende a hacerlo, descubre el daño que la ausencia puede causar. Y baja rápidamente mientras su esperanza se va extinguiendo con cada paso que da, solo para encontrarse con el cadáver de la mujer a la que amó demasiado tarde. De quien le quiso hasta morir.

-

-

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno quiero agradeber los ultimos reviews q me dejaron en mis otros fics (aunq ya he notado q el yaoi no es lo mio T.T). Y si han llegado hasta aqui, gracias por leer y espero sus criticas o comentarios! Hasta luego!**

**Karin16**


End file.
